


#dagensungdom

by claricestarling



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, Homophobia, Islamophobia, Misogyny, Multi, Racism, Xenophobia
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricestarling/pseuds/claricestarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et skuespill om foreldre, barn og tidens gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#dagensungdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/gifts).
  * A translation of [#kidsthesedays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119459) by [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/pseuds/wsswatson). 



> Karakterene beskrevet som MOR, FAR, DATTER, SØNN osv. er ikke de samme i hver scene - de skal erstattes med forskjellige skuespillere hver gang scenen endres.
> 
> Scenen skal være på en roterende sirkel delt i to, med en skillevegg og en dør mellom de to delene. Denne roterer mellom scener. De skal begynne å rotere nær slutten av hver scene, sånn at den siste linjen i hver scene leder til den første i den neste. Årstallet i hver scene skal blir prosjektert mot skilleveggen i hver eneste scene utenom den siste (1965 - 2015).
> 
> Bakgrunns karakterer, for eksempel servitører, forbipasserende osv., kan være inkludert, men det er ikke nødvendig.
> 
> Mellomrommene i 1978 scenen indikerer pauser mens personen på den andre siden av telefonen svarer.
> 
> Slangen i 1969 scenen er Polari, en dialekt som ble utviklet i den 19.århundre av mannlige sexarbeidere og tilpasset i det 20.århundre av homofile og biseksuelle menn. Den ble brukt for at de skulle kunne kommunisere uten å måtte være bekymret for å bli overhørt. Setningene faren leser betyr ‘Er du alene og kan bruke telefonen, eller er den gamle mannen der?’ ‘Han vet fremdeles ikke du er homse?’ ‘På puben på torsdag?’ ‘Jeg har nok penger til ca. en måned’. Oversettelsen kan være visuelt fremstilt.

_**2015** _

_En restaurant. FAR og SØNN sitter ovenfor hverandre ved et bord._

**FAR:**  -og han vil fjerne studentavgifter, jeg trodde det var det du ville?

**SØNN:** Vel, _så klart_ vil jeg det, men ikke når det kommer fra en kjønnsdiskriminerende homofob, han er rasistisk-

**FAR:**  Gi deg nå, han er ikke rasistisk.

**SØNN:**  Tuller du med meg?

**FAR:** Synes du han er rasistisk fordi han vil ordne opp i innvandring? Dette er et lite land, det er ikke plass til så mange mennesker, og du klager jo hele tiden om hvordan du ikke greier å skaffe deg jobb, og dette er hvorfor. Det er fordi alle disse menneskene kommer fra alle kanter og tar vekk jobber fra mennesker som deg, som faktisk vokste opp her og-

**SØNN:** Hva med det britiske imperiet? Hvordan er det annerledes?

**FAR:** Vel, det var for kjempe lenge siden, det er ikke rettferdig at masse unge mennesker skal være arbeidsløse på grunn av noe som skjedde før du ble født, og disse menneskene er ikke gamle nok til å huske det, de er-

**SØNN:**  De lever med konsekvensene av det! Og vet du at Ken Chapman sammenlignet Islam med kreft?

**FAR:** Vel, begge tar livet av folk, gjør de ikke?

**SØNN:**  Er du seriøs?

**FAR:** Jeg er helt seriøs. Hva med 9/11, hvem stod bak det, Al-Qaeda? Og nå driver IS-

**SØNN:** Hva med IRA og KKK og nazistene? Var de også muslimer?

**FAR:** Nei, men generelt sett-

**SØNN:** Akkurat, generelt sett. Det er akkurat hva rasisme er, å se generelt på

muslimer eller svarte eller-

**FAR:** Du pleide ikke å være så opphengt i å være politisk korrekt. Vet du hva dette er? Det er all den tiden du bruker på internettet-

 

**2013**

_Et soverom. DATTER sitter på senga. MOR står foran henne._

**MOR:** -hvor alle kan se dem, hvor dum går det an å bli?

**DATTER:** Det er bare pupper, mamma, det er ikke som om jeg har postet bilder av vaginaen min, er det?

**MOR:** Så det er det du hadde sagt om sjefen din fant disse? “Ja, jeg har postet toppløse bilder av meg selv over hele internettet, men de er i hvert fall ikke bilder av vaginaen min”?

**DATTER:** Hvordan skulle han ha funnet dem?

**MOR:** Hvem som helst kan finne hva som helst på internettet, du vet det-

**DATTER:**  Ja, hvis de leter etter det, og apropos, hvordan fant _du_ dem?

**MOR:** Slutt å prøve å unngå samtalen, jeg prøve å-

**DATTER:**  Jeg prøver ikke unngå noe som helst, jeg stiller deg et spørsmål.

**MOR:** Ok, jeg sjekket internett loggen etter at du lånte PC-en min, kan vi nå-

**DATTER:** Så du stoler ikke på meg?

**MOR:** Vel åpenbart har jeg god grunn til å ikke stole på deg hvis det er dette du-

**DATTER:** Men for helvete, jeg er tjue år gammel, hva har du med hva jeg poster på en blogg som, forresten, ikke har noe perSØNNlig informasjon, så sjefen min måtte ha _virkelig_ lett lenge-

**MOR:** Jeg skjønner bare ikke hvorfor du har lyst til at bilder som dette skal flyte rundt på nettet. Gjør du det for oppmerksomhet? Ros?

**DATTER:** Det har du faen meg ikke noe med.

**MOR:** Så klart har jeg det, du er datteren min. Jeg trodde jeg hadde oppdratt deg til å respektere deg selv-

**DATTER:** Jeg respekterer meg selv, det er du som tydeligvis ikke respekterer meg. Vi er i 2013, dette er faen meg ikke seksti-tallet lenger, det er dette folk gjør nå, de-

**MOR:** Dummer seg ut? Jeg skjønner ikke denne besettelsen av-

**2011**

_Et kjøkken. DATTER sitter på en kjøkkenbenk, telefon i hånden. FAR står i nærheten._

**FAR:** -en eller annen guttegruppe som ikke aner hvem du er, når det, du vet, det foregår kriger, og-

**DATTER:** Så det du sier er at jeg ikke har lov til å like One Direction fordi det foregår kriger?

**FAR:** Det er ikke det jeg sier, jeg snakker om prioritering. Det eneste du snakker om er One Direction ditt, One Direction datt, og nå har du masse internett venner som gjør akkurat det samme, du er alltid på telefonen, du snakker ikke med dine gamle venner, du snakker ikke med meg-

**DATTER:** Jeg snakker med deg akkurat nå!

**FAR:**  I fem minutter, men straks kommer du til å være tilbake på rommet ditt og kaste bort enda mer av livet ditt på One Direction, når du heller burde bruke tiden din på sosialisering eller å studere eller-

**DATTER:**  Hvorfor bryr du deg så mye om hva jeg bruker tiden min på?

**FAR:** Fordi det er ikke sunt å alltid stirre på en skjerm og dedikere livet ditt til meningsløse ting-

**DATTER:** “Meningsløse”, hva mener du med “meningsløse”? Vil du at jeg skal bruke fritiden min på å feie gata? Har du noen gang i løpet av livet ditt hatt det gøy?

**FAR:** Det er en forskjell på å ha det gøy og å at hele livet ditt kretser rundt-

**DATTER:** Men det gjør ikke det, for da ville jeg ikke ha fått en 6’ er i sosiologi, jeg hadde ikke kommet inn på alle skolene jeg søkte-

**FAR:** Vel, da har du åpenbart alt for mye fritid, siden du kan sløse så mye. De gir dere ikke nok å jobbe med på skolen, jeg har sagt det før.

**DATTER:** Du går ikke på skolen, hvordan kan du vite at de ikke gir oss nok arbeid?

**FAR:** Vel, Når jeg gikk på skolen hadde vi ikke tid til å sløse timer-

 

**2005**

_Et soverom. MOR og SØNN ser på nyheter om terrorangrepet i London 7.juli._

**MOR:**  -på de forferdelig videospillene, det er det er.

**SØNN:** Det har ikke noe med videospill å gjøre, jeg kan bare ikke bli trist på grunn av noen mennesker jeg aldri har møtt.

**MOR:** Men hvis jeg kobler fra PlayStation så oppfører du deg som om det er verdens undergang.

**SØNN:** Hvorfor er du sint for at jeg ikke gråter av nyhetene? Vil du heller at jeg skal være helt knust?

**MOR:**  Jeg vil heller at du skal ha en normal respons til-

**SØNN:** Jeg vedder på at ingen av vennene mine er triste. Jeg vedder på at hvis du ringer mødrene deres så hadde de sagt at-

**MOR:** Ja, du har sikkert rett, for dere er alle avhengig av de spillene.

**SØNN:** Jeg skjønner fremdeles ikke hvorfor det er relevant.

**MOR:** Fordi de er så voldelige! Jeg hører dere hele tiden rope av glede fordi dere skyter folk eller sprenger dem og-

**SØNN:** Men de er jo ikke ekte mennesker. De er fiktive, digital karakterer-

**MOR:** Det er ikke poenget.

**SØNN:** Hva er poenget, da?

**MOR:** At de er så voldelig, og at dere er vant til å se blod sprute over hele skjermen, så vant til at det er målet i noe dere gjør for moro skyld at dere har blitt helt ufølsomme, helt-

**SØNN:**  Vi er ikke idioter, vi skjønner forskjellen mellom videospill og virkeligheten. Herregud, det var ikke jeg som sprengte de helvetes bombene.

**MOR:**  Det er ikke det jeg sier, jeg sier at det er grunnen til at du ikke bryr deg, og det er ikke bra for deg, du er følelsesmessig forkrøplet. Denne-

 

**2002**

_En gang. MOR snakker i telefonen, panisk, går frem og tilbake._

**MOR:**  -morgningen. Jeg slapp henne av ved skolen. … Nei, hun går hjem alene, men hun er pleier å være her til fire, halv fem, aldri så sent som dette. … Ja, så klart, så klart skjønner jeg at du er opptatt, men- Vær så snill, jeg vil bare vite at hun har det bra. Jeg-

_Lyd av nøkkel i lås og en inngangsdør som åpnes. DATTER kommer inn._

Å, nå er hun her. … Nei hun er ikke skadet. Unnskyld for å ha kastet bort tiden din.

_MOR legger ned telefonen med et smell._

**MOR:** Hvor i helvete har du vært? Jeg har vært kjempe bekymret. Har du sett nyhetene? Det eneste de har vist i hele dag er den jenta, hun Milly Dowler, som forsvant ikke langt fra her, og så blir klokka fem, seks, syv og du er ikke hjemme, jeg har fryktet det verste i hele kveld. Jeg har ringt deg rundt tretti ganger, lagt igjen meldinger på mobilsvareren din, tekstet deg, og jeg snakket nettopp i telefonen med politiet-

**DATTER:** Jeg var på kino med Kerry, jeg sa jo at jeg skulle dit.

**MOR:** Når da?

**DATTER:** For et par uker siden, jeg-

**MOR:** Og du forventer at jeg skal huske det? Som om jeg ikke har nok å gjøre utenom å huske alt du sa for flere uker siden. Hvorfor svarte du ikke på telefonen?

**DATTER:** Den døde, unnskyld-

**MOR:** Hva har jeg sagt om å forlate huset uten ladet mobil? Jeg kjøpte ikke den mobilen til deg for at du skulle bruke opp batteriet på de dumme spillene, du må holde kontakten med meg. Hva hadde du gjort hvis noe hadde skjedd med deg og du ikke kunne ringt noen?

**DATTER:** Men ingenting skjedde, gjorde det vel?

**MOR:**  Nå, ja. Herregud, hvordan kunne-

 

**1999**

_Et kontor. MOR sitter ved en pult og ser på en datamaskin. DATTER står ved siden av den, tårer i øynene._

**MOR:** -du være så dum? Hadde du virkelig tenkt til å møte denne mannen uten å vite noe som helst om han?

**DATTER:** Jeg vet masse om han. Jeg sa jo til deg at han er tjue, han studerer engelsk, han-

**MOR:** Det er det han sier. Hvordan vet du at han ikke er en femti år gammel seriemorder som lurer jenter som deg på disse, disse chatterommene og som tar dem med til en merkelig leilighet i Morden og kutter dem opp i biter?

**DATTER:** Dette er idiotisk!

**MOR:** Dette er realitet! Hvis du logget av den datamaskinen i ti minutter og så på nyhetene så hadde du kanskje skjønt at vi ikke lever i fantasiverdenen din hvor alt og alle er perfekte.

**DATTER:**  Jeg tror ikke det!

**MOR:** Jeg skjønner ikke en gang halvparten av dette. Hva er alle disse initialene, ‘BRB’, ‘ROFL’, det er som å prøve å lese et fremmed språk.

**DATTER:** Herregud, du høres ut som en gammel dame.

**MOR:** Vel, kanskje jeg er det. Jeg skjønner bare ikke hvorfor du foretrekker dette ovenfor å ha en ekte kjæreste, fra skolen eller-

**DATTER:** Ingen på skolen skjønner meg sånn som han gjør.

**MOR:** Kanskje de hadde det hvis dere ble kjent med hverandre. Mennesker har overlevd i millioner av år uten chatterom.

**DATTER:** Sier du.

**MOR:** Hva skal det bety?

**DATTER:** Du skilte deg før du fylte tjuefem.

**MOR:** Det er bedre å være skilt enn å råtne i kjelleren til en overgriper som-

 

**1997**

_En stue. DATTER står foran TV-en og ser på the Spice Gitls BRIT Awards forestilling, danser og synger med._

**DATTER:** -do you think you are? Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are-

_FAR kommer inn._

**FAR:** Hva i alle dager er det du har på deg?

**DATTER:**   _(snur seg)_  En kjole?

**FAR:** Jeg vet ikke om du kan kalle det det, den dekker så vidt rompa di.

**DATTER:** Det er dette som er inn, pappa.

**FAR:** Det er upassende. Gå og ta på deg noe annet.

**DATTER:** Nei, jeg liker denne.

**FAR:** Vel, det gjør ikke jeg.

**DATTER:** Bra for deg, ikke ha den på deg, da.

**FAR:** Unnskyld meg?

**DATTER:** Herregud, kan du bare roe deg ned? Jeg skal ikke gå noe sted, jeg prøver bare å se på dette-

**FAR:** Som du fikk denne, denne inspirasjonen fra, kan jeg se.

**DATTER:**  Og?

**FAR:** Vel, vil du virkelig ligne på masse-

**DATTER:** Suksessfulle kvinner?

**FAR:** Så du tror det er styrkende å gå rundt sånn at alle kan se alt? Gutter – og menn, voksene menn – kommer til å se deg og de kommer ikke til å se “girl power” eller hva faen det er du prøver å vise. Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor dagens unge jenter tror dere må vise hud for å-

 

**1992**

_Grønnsaks disken i et supermarked. FAR og DATTER går side om side._

**FAR:**  -stemme på et parti som fikk oss inn i problemene som vi fremdeles hadde vært i om det ikke hadde vært for Thatcher og Major-

**DATTER:** Og hva med problemene de skapte for oss?

**FAR:** Hvilke problemer, hva snakker du om? Økonomien var i fillebiter, de-

**DATTER:** -gjorde det enda verre for de i byer som drev med gruvedrift eller-

**FAR:** \- Å, ikke start med det sprøytet, det er nittitallet nå, vi kan jo ikke bruke kull til alt fremdeles, kan vi vel? Uansett var de gruvene farlige, de drev å kollapset, drepte mennesker-

**DATTER:** Men de visste at det var en risiko. Du kan ikke si at det var for å beskytte dem når det var de som ble påvirket og de kjempet for å holde gruvene åpne.

**FAR:** Så hva tror du Kinnock kommer til å gjøre, åpne gruvene igjen? Det er i fortiden.

**DATTER:** Dette handler ikke om gruvene, det handler om-

**FAR:**  Det var du som tok opp gruvene.

**DATTER:** Fordi jeg prøve å si at de konservative ikke er interesserte i å fikse problemer, de er interesserte i å gjøre de rike rikere og de fattige fattigere og-

**FAR:** Bare tull, og om det hadde vært sant, hvorfor bryr det deg? Vi er ikke fattige, vi er ikke fra en by som driver med gruvebedrift, vi er-

**DATTER:** Så du sier at jeg ikke skal bry meg om ting som ikke påvirker meg?

**FAR:** Jeg sier bare at du burde slutte å late som du er en ekspert når det kommer til politikk og økonomi bare fordi alle vennene dine har bestem seg for at å være liberalistisk er inn-

**DATTER:** Inn! Dette er ikke mote, det er ikke en trend, hva snakker du om?

**FAR:**  Jeg snakker om det faktumet at du-

 

**1987**

_En stue. SØNN ser på en et TV program hvor en man snakker om hvordan det er å leve med AIDS. FAR kommer inn._

**FAR:** -skulle trodd de hadde lært innen nå, eller hva?

**SØNN:** Hva mener du?

**FAR:**  Vel, dette har jo foregått i mange år nå, har det ikke, og likevel driver alle disse soperne og junkiene å får seg selv smittet, og graver sine egne graver. Man skulle trodd de hadde fått litt vett i huet når de dør som fluer.

**SØNN:** Du kan ikke gi dem skylden for at de før, pappa.

**FAR:** Hvorfor ikke? De vet jo hva som skjer, det er deres egen feil at de ikke er forsiktige.

**SØNN:** De vet jo ikke hvordan de skal være forsiktige! Det finnes ikke ordentlig informasjon, det eneste de gjør er å skremme folk, og regjering bruker nesten ikke noe penger på å finne en kur-

**FAR:** Vel, hvorfor skulle de? Det er dyrt, og hvis folk ikke greier å ta vare på dem selv-

**SØNN:** Så du synes folk fortjener å dø fordi de har hatt sex eller brukt dop, er det det du sier? Du høres ut som du er fra den helvetes mørke middelalderen-

**FAR:**  Jeg sier ikke at de fortjener å dø, jeg sier bare at hvis de vet hva de utsetter seg selv for, men likevel fortsetter, da er det deres egen skyld. Hvis de ikke kan bruke hjernen sin, så-

**SØNN:** Så burde vi ikke hjelpe dem, eller bry oss om den?

**FAR:** Så burde vi ikke legge skylden på regjeringen.

**SØNN:** Vel, jeg skylder på regjeringen. De bruker millioner på nye jernbaner og masse tull, men de bryr seg faen ikke om oss, de-

**FAR:** Oss? Hva mener du med “oss”? Du er ikke – herregud, du har ikke-

 

**1986**

_En spisesstue. MOR og DATTER sitter ovenfor hverandre._

**MOR:**  -tenkt til å spise kjøttet ditt?

**DATTER:** Jeg sagt det hundre ganger, jeg kan ikke spise det. Det er uetisk.

**MOR:** Du greide å spise det i flere år før The Smiths sa at du ikke burde.

**DATTER:** Jeg pleide ikke å vite hvor ille det var, men det gjør jeg nå.

**MOR:** Det er ikke sunt for deg. Hvordan skal du få i deg nok protein?

**DATTER:** Jeg spiser egg. Og uansett, det er ikke sunt for dyr å bli slaktet, men du bryr deg tydeligvis ikke om det.

**MOR:** Vel, jeg har alt kjøpt det, jeg kan ikke bringe det tilbake til live, kan jeg vel? Du sløser bare hvis du ikke spiser det.

**DATTER:** Jeg vil ikke spise det.

**MOR:** Jeg skjønner ikke poenget. Hva er planen din, å på en eller annen måte møte dem og stolt si at du har gått lenge uten å ha spiste en skinke smørbrød?

**DATTER:** Det handler ikke om dem-

**MOR:** Det må være første gang.

**DATTER:** I følge Morrissey. Du hadde hoppet av en bro hvis du han ba deg om det.

**DATTER:** Så klart hadde jeg ikke gjort det.

**MOR:**  Vel –  _(peker mot DATTER sin tallerken)_

**DATTER:** Du kan ikke sammenligne vegetarisme med selvmord!

**MOR:** Så hva skal du gjøre når neste sanger du elsker sier at burgere er fantastiske?

**DATTER:**  Være uenig.

**MOR:**  Hmmm, vi får se om-

 

**1984**

 

_Et kjøkken. FAR sitter ved bordet og maler ‘STENG EN GRUVE, DREP EN LANDSBY’ på en plakat. DATTER kommer inn med hodetelefoner og synger og går mot telefonen, som har en lås på seg._

**DATTER:** -you love me, baby, you’d deny it, but you laugh and tell me I should try it, tell me I’m a baby and I don’t understand, but you know that I’d forgive you, just this once, twice-

_DATTER strekker seg etter telefonen, ser på den, og så fjerner hun hodetelefonene._

**DATTER:** Hvorfor er det en lås på telefonen?

**FAR:** Fordi du bruker en liten formue når det kommer til telefonregninger, og vi har ikke råd til det, nå som vi streiker.

**DATTER:** Kunne du ikke bare ha snakket med meg om det?

**FAR:** Vel, jeg kjenner deg.

**DATTER:** Du kjenner meg? Tror du at hvis du hadde sagt til meg at det kostet for mye så hadde jeg bare fortsatt som vanlig?

**FAR:** Jeg har snakket med deg om telefon regningene før, men likevel har du snakket i den hver kveld i flere timer-

**DATTER:** Det er ikke det samme som-

**FAR:**  Hvorfor ikke?

**DATTER:** -som nå, vi var ikke under streik da, det var annerledes. Jeg bryr meg også om dette.

**FAR:**  Gjør du?

**DATTER:** Så klart gjør jeg det. Jeg er også del av dette felleskapet.

**FAR:** Når du ikke snakker i telefonen.

**DATTER:** Hvem tror du jeg snakker med i telefonen? Vennene mine er også fra denne landsbyen-

**FAR:** Da er dere alle like ille, dere kaster bort penger vi ikke har. Vil du ikke-

 

**1981**

_En pub. Prins Charles og Prinsesse Dianas bryllup på nyhetene. SØNN bruker en spilleautomat, MOR står ved siden av ham._

**MOR:** –komme hit og sitte med oss?

**SØNN:** Og se et par snobber gifte seg med bruk av skattepengene våre? Nei takk.

**MOR:** Du kan sitte med ryggen mot TV-en, jeg bryr meg ikke.

**SØNN:** Da kan jeg jo like gått bli her, da.

**MOR:** Besta vil snakke med deg.

**SØNN:** Jeg kommer straks.

**MOR:** Du har drevet med den greia i flere timer.

**SØNN:**  Har jeg ikke.

**MOR:** Hør her, du maser jo alltid om hvordan folk sløser med pengene sine, og når bruker du dine på det tullet.

**SØNN:** Det er 1 kr, er det ikke, det er ikke det helvetes kongelige bryllupet, du bruker mer på leppestift.

**MOR:**  Look, gran asked me to come over here and ask you if you’ll come and sit with us. Du, besta ba meg komme hit og spørre deg om å sitte med oss.

**SØNN:**  Jeg har alt fortalt deg, jeg kommer straks.

**MOR:** Hun har gitt opp mye for deg, vet du.

**SØNN:**  Jeg vet det.

**MOR:** Hun ville gjerne ha hatt flere av mulighetene du har hatt, videregående, universitet. Hun kunne ikke en gang bli ferdig med skolen, hun måtte jobbe med en gang hun ble gammel nok.

**SØNN:**  Jeg vet det.

**MOR:** Det hadde ikke tatt live av deg å være sosial i en halvtime, hadde det vel? Hun kom hit for å se deg.

**SØNN:** Ja vel, ok, jeg kommer om fem-

 

**1978**

 

_En gang. FAR i telefonen._

**FAR:** Enere, og ingenting over en fire. Vi må snakke med ham igjen, dette kan ikke fortsette. Det er flaut. Når moren din spør hvordan han gjør det på skolen, og jeg må lyve. Det er skamfullt, helt skamfullt.

Vel, det er latskap, det er det det er. Han bruker all tiden sin innelåst på rommet sitt med den jævla platespilleren- Jeg mener, det er utrolig at noen av oss får noe arbeid ferdig, vi kan jo så vidt høre oss selv tenke. Det er nok der han får holdningen sin fra, vet du, all denne, denne punk musikken, han tror han er en eller annen rebell bare fordi han ikke går på skolen eller gjør leksene sine. Kanskje vi skal ta den helvetes greia fra ham.

Det er bare tull, han er ikke syk, han er en idiot. Alle har det fælt nå, men det er ingen god grunn til å kaste bort livet sitt etter alt vi har gjort for han-

_SØNN kommer inn._

**FAR:**   _(i telefonen)_ Et øyeblikk, nå kom han.

_FAR senker telefonen til brystet sitt og snakker til hans SØNN, holder opp et ark._

**FAR:** Har du noe å si til dette?  
_SØNN trekker på skuldrene._

Nei, ikke gi meg den holdningen, unge mann. Dette er uakseptabelt. Jeg og moren din har ikke jobbet så hardt i så mange år for at du bare skal kaste det vekk.

_SØNN prøver å gå forbi FAR._

Ikke gå forbi meg mens jeg snakker til deg. Jeg kommer til å konfiskere den platespilleren din.

**SØNN:** Hva? Nei, pappa-

**FAR:** Du kan få den tilbake når du starter å fokusere på tingene i livet som faktisk har noe å si.

_SØNN snur seg, tårer i øynene._

**FAR:** Ikke gråt, herregud. Jeg oppdro ikke en jente. Mann opp og kom-

**1976**

_En boliggate. FAR prøver prøver å gå bortover fortauet, med en plakat med skriften ‘GI ENGLAND TILBAKE TIL DE ENGELSKE’. SØNN er foran ham, går baklengs og prøver å stoppe FAR_

**FAR:** -deg unna meg.

**SØNN:**  Far, vær så snill.

**FAR:** Jeg mener det, kom deg unna meg.

**SØNN:** Stopp og tenk på hva det er du gjør-

**FAR:** Jeg beskytter nasjonen vår, det er det jeg gjør. Du kommer til å takke meg når du har en god jobb som nesten ble sløst bort på en av disse, disse-

**SØNN:** Menneskene, pappa, de er bare mennesker

**FAR:** Og de av dem som ikke har tatt jobbene våre lever på trygd. Nok er nok, det bare fortsetter å strømme mennesker hit fra Afrika, India, fra over alt, og de tror de bare kan flytte inn hit og leve av skattepengene våre, det er ikke greit-

**SØNN:** Det er ikke så enkelt, far-

**FAR:** Det er det for helvete, hva får deg til å tro at du har rett til å fortelle meg at det ikke er det? Jeg har betalt skatt i dette landet i førti år, ikke tro at du vet bedre enn meg bare fordi du leser om det tullet i The Guardian.

**SØNN:** Bedre enn The Daily Mail.

**FAR:** Du er sytten år gammel, ikke fortell meg hva som er bedre enn noe annet, du er et helvetes barn.

**SØNN:** Og du er en gammel mann, du er så overlegen at du ikke-

**FAR:** Dette er nok, kom deg unna meg.

**SØNN:** Far, hver så snill, bare hør på meg-

**FAR:** Jeg er ferdig med å høre på hva du har si, gå hjem til moren din, jeg-

 

**1974**

 

_En stue. DATTER og FAR sitter på en sofa foran en TV. Nyhetene blir ferdige, og skjermen blir blank._

**DATTER:**  –er så lei av dette, når kommer det til å ende?

**FAR:** Når gruvearbeidene blir hørt.

**DATTER:** Vel, jeg håper de snart blir det, eller at de snart gir opp.

**FAR:** Ikke vær så utakknemlig. Du hadde vel ikke gjort jobben de gjør, hadde du vel?

**DATTER:** Definitivt ikke.

**FAR:** Prøv å skjønne situasjonen. Det er ikke rettferdig at de skal måtte risikere livene sine for oss og likevel nesten ikke bli betalt noe som helst.

**DATTER:** Det er ikke rettferdig at vi må greie oss uten TV etter halv elleve bare fordi de har lyst på sommerferie.

**FAR:** Hør på deg selv, hører du ikke hvor egoistisk du høres ut? Det er da ikke så vanskelig å ikke ha TV om kvelden – når du uansett burde sove. Det er et større problem å greie seg uten det på jobben halve uka.

**DATTER:** Så du _er_ lei av det.

**FAR:** Ikke i det hele tatt, jeg sympatiser helt, men du må skjønne at å greie seg uten TV i noen timer ikke er det verste du kan slite med i 1974.

**DATTER:** Jeg sa aldri at det var det, jeg sa bare at jeg er lei av det. Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor du er sint på meg, det er mange andre som også er lei av det.

**FAR:** Ja, mange folk på din alder. Dere unge er alt for avhengig av elektronikken deres. Jeg vokste opp med nesten ikke noe TV, besteforeldrene dine vokste opp med ikke noe i det hele tatt, og vi greide oss helt fint. Vi har mye bedre helse, også, kan jeg tenke meg, siden vi måtte gå ut istedenfor å sitte inne hele tiden.

**DATTER:** Du sitter inne, du og.

**FAR:**  Jeg er femtifem, ikke atten, jeg er gammel nok til å-

**1970**

_En stue. MOR ser på nyhetene om «Babes in the Woods» mordene. SØNN leser et magasin og røyker._

**MOR:** –forsvare dem selv. Det er forferdelig, er det ikke?

**SØNN:**  Hmmm?

**MOR:** Disse barna, tolv og elleve år gamle, kidnappet og drept og etterlatt for å råtne.

**SØNN:** Jeg vet ikke, mor.

**MOR:**  Det knuser hjerte mitt at det finnes mennesker som det der ute.

**SØNN:** Vel, det hjelper ikke å gråte om det.

**MOR:**  Plager det deg ikke?

**SØNN:**  Joda, så klart. Men jeg kan leve med det.

**MOR:** Hva med de barna? De har ikke luksusen av å leve med det.

**SØNN:** Det er jo ikke min skyld.

**MOR:** Så klart ikke, men du kan jo vise litt medfølelse.

**SØNN:**  Det er begrenset hvor mye medfølelse jeg kan ha for folk jeg aldri har møtt.

**MOR:** Det er en forferdelig holdning. Det er de filmene, vet du.

**SØNN:** Hvilke filmer, hva snakker du om?

**MOR:** De Hammer filmene du er så glad i. Du har absorbert alle de voldelige bildene og nå bryr du deg ikke om ekte vold. Du vet, jeg vedder på at personen som drepte de barna også elsket de filmene.

**SØNN:** For noe sprøyt. Filmer gjør ikke folk til mordere. Du er enten en psykopat, eller så er du ikke det. Filmer har ikke noe å gjøre med det.

**MOR:** Jeg har alltid greid å bry meg om andre, og jeg så aldri på sånne forferdelig filmer når jeg var på din alder. Har du-

 

**1969**

_En stue. FAR sitter på sofaen og ser på TV, som kringkaster nyheter om Stonewall opprørene. SØNN sitter ved en pult og skriver et brev bed siden av en faksmaskin og en bunke mottatte fakser._

**FAR:**  -sett dette?

**SØNN:**  Hva er det?

**FAR:** Masse sopere i New York som skaper trøbbel-

**SØNN:**  Åh.

**FAR:**  Jeg mener, virkelig. Jeg sa, hvis du husker, i '67, at ingenting godt ville komme fra å la dem løpe rundt med ingen juridiske konsekvenser, og her er beviset. Se på dette, se på politimannen, alt det blodet.

**SØNN:**  New York er i Amerika, far.

**FAR:** Jeg vet det, jeg er ingen idiot, men snart kommer de til å være like ille her, det kan du vedde på.

_SØNN svarer ikke. Han skriver ferdig brevet og putter det i faksmaskinen._

**FAR:**  Hvem fakser du det til?

**SØNN:**  Frank.

**FAR:**  Hvorfor det? Hva snakker dere om?

**SØNN:**  Ikke noe som ville interessert deg.

**FAR:** Kanskje det ville det.  _(Han reiser seg og går bort til pulten og plukker opp bunken med mottatte fakser. Han ser gjennom dem.)_ Hva er dette? En type- type latin? «Er du i stand til å bruke pipen eller er omi nær?» «Vet fremdeles ikke du er så?» Så _hva_? «Kommer du på korken på Torsdag?» «Jeg har nok gelt for ca. en måned». Hva er dette?

**SØNN:** Ikke noe, bare slang, far. Det er ingenting.

**FAR:** Jeg skjønner ikke et eneste ord av dette, det er-

 

**1967**

_En stue. DATTER sitter og skriver ved en pult. En platespiller er på, The Beatles sin plate Rubber Soul spilles. FAR røyker og sitter en gyngestol, og ser over toppen av en avis._

**FAR:**  -tull.

**DATTER:**  Det er ikke tull!

**FAR:** Vel, jeg er lei av det. Vi har ikke hørt på annet en helvetes Beatles hele uka. Du har din egen platespiller, så hvis du må høre på dem hvert eneste minutt av dagen så kan du gjøre det på rommet ditt.

**DATTER:**  Jeg trenger å bruke pulten. Jeg er straks ferdig.

**FAR:**  Jeg trodde du var ferdig med nyhetsbrevet ditt, hva driver du med?

**DATTER:**  Skriver til Bea.

**FAR:** Hvilken av vennene dine er Bea? Den rødhårede jenta?

**DATTER:** Du har ikke møtt henne, hun er fra Filipinene.

**FAR:** Så hvordan møttes dere?

**DATTER:** Vi har ikke akkurat møttes. Hun skrev til magasinet i fjor om det som skjedde i juli og vi har skrevet til hverandre siden.

**FAR:** Det må da være ekstremt dyrt?

**DATTER:**  Jeg har penger fra magasinet. Det er ikke så mye.

**FAR:** Og dere snakker om The Beatles, gjør dere? Jeg skjønner ikke at det kan være så mye mer å si.

**DATTER:** Vi snakker om andre ting. Vennskapet mitt med henne er ikke annerledes fra det jeg har med Lucy og Jane og de andre.

**FAR:** Vel, det må jo være det.

**DATTER:**  Hvorfor det?

**FAR:** Du har aldri møtt henne, der-

 

**1966**

_En gang. En radio kringkaster nyhetsoppdateringer om Ian Brady og Myra Hindley sin rettsak. MOR har hendene sin på DATTER sine skuldre._

**MOR:**  –er du, takk gud.

**DATTER:**  Går det fint med deg?

**MOR:** Jeg har vært så bekymret for deg. Jeg har hørt på radioen om de forferdelige barnemordene, og jeg har tenkte på deg og hvordan du går rundt alene på de samme gatene, helt alene-

_MOR starter å gråte. DATTER legger en arm rundt henne og leder henne til sofaen, og setter seg ved siden av henne._

**DATTER:** Du, kom igjen. Ikke bli lei deg, nå. Jeg har det bra. Ikke noe har skjedd.

**MOR:**  Jeg har bedt deg ringe, jeg har ventet på at du skulle gjøre det-

**DATTER:** Jeg vet, jeg prøvde, men jeg fant ikke en telefonkiosk, og-

**MOR:** Du dro hele veien fra Woodley til Hyde og du passerte ikke en eneste telefonkiosk?

**DATTER:** Jeg skulle til å si at jeg passerte en, men da hadde jeg ikke noe penger, så-

**MOR:**  Ikke noe penger? Ga jeg deg ikke to pund før du dro?

**DATTER:** Ja, jeg beklager, jeg brukte de.

**MOR:**  På hva? Alkohol?

**DATTER:**  Bare en sider eller to-

**MOR:** Dumme jente! Du har ikke noe betraktning av penger, eller sikkerhet, eller meg eller noe som helst annet en fester. Det er en helt ekstremt uansvarlig måte å leve på. Hvis bestemoren din visste hvordan du oppførte deg ville hun hatt en hjerteinfarkt.

**DATTER:**   _(reiser seg)_ Å, ikke start. Herregud, det er ikke trettitallet lenger.

**MOR:** Akkurat, du hadde vært mye tryggere løpende rundt i Manchester hvis det var det. Når jeg var på din alder var det ikke noe av disse-

**1965**

_En stue. DATTER prøver å gå ut døren. FAR blokkerer veien foran henne._

**FAR:**  -forferdelige små kjolene, hva kommer naboene til å si når de ser deg løpe rundt i denne?

**DATTER:** De kan si hva de vil, jeg bryr meg ikke.

**FAR:** Vel, jeg bryr meg.

**DATTER:** Hvorfor det? Skammer du deg over meg?

**FAR:**  Det gjør jeg faktisk.

**DATTER:** Vel, det er ditt problem, ikke mitt. Jeg er lykkelig.

**FAR:** Du pleide å være en snill jente, men etter at du begynte å henge med de eldre jentene har du begynt å oppføre deg som, som-

**DATTER:** Som hva? Hva? Dette er sekstitallet, vi lever ikke i viktoriansk tid lenger, det er ikke opprørsk å vise frem helene sine.

_DATTER tar en sigarett ut av vesken sin og tenner den._

**FAR:** Hvor fikk du den?

**DATTER:** Fra en butikk, der de fleste får tak i de.

**FAR:**  Ikke folk på din alder.

**DATTER:** Hvordan vet du hva de fleste på min alder gjør? Du bruker all tiden din på å jobbe, du-

**FAR:** Vel, jeg er i alle fall produktiv og respektabel.

**DATTER:**  Jeg bryr meg ikke om å være «respektabel».

**FAR:**  Det kan jeg se.

**DATTER:** Bra, da har vi løst det. Kan du flytte deg?

_FAR sender et fiendtlig blikk, står med kryssede armer. DATTER sukker og dytter han unna og går ut av døra._

**1965 – 2015**

_ALL DIALOG I DENNE SCENEN ER AD LIB._

 

_1965 DATTER går gjennom døren fra en side av scenen til en annen mens scenen snus. Hun går rundt på scenen mens hun røyker._

_1966 MOR kommer inn mens hun leser en artikkel om Moors mordene._

_1967 DATTER kommer inn mens hun leser en av sine brev. Strawberry Fiels Forever beynner å spille._

_1969 SØNN kommer inn og han venter nervøst ved en vegg. En UNG MANN kommer opp til han. De klemme. Den UNGE MANNEN fjerner en sekk gra ryggen sin og setter seg ned mens de ser gjennom den._

_1970 SØNN kommer inn mens han leser ett skrekk magasin._

_1974 DATTER kommer inn. Hun legger seg på bakken, kjeder seg og spretter en ball mot veggen._

_1976 FAR og SØNN kommer inn, de krangler fremdeles mens de går rundt på scenen._

_1978 SØNN kommer inn. Han sitter i hjørnet av scenen og gråter._

_1981 SØNN kommer inn. Han går mot 1974 DATTER og setter seg ned ved henne. De begynner å snakke, hun spretter fortsatt ballen._

_1984 DATTER kommer inn. Hun går mot en telefonkiosk på siden av scenen og går inn for å ringe._

_1986 DATTER kommer inn med hodetelefoner på. Strawberry Fields Forever fader ut og There Is A Light That Never Goes Out begynner å spille. Hun treffer på 1967 DATTER, som mister brevet sitt. 1986 DATTER plukker det opp og gir det tilbake, så henger hun hodetelefonene rundt nakken sin, og de begynner å snakke._

_1987 SØNN kommer inn og bærer på AIDS informasjon løpesedler. Han snubler over baggen til UNG MANN. UNG MANN og 1969 SØNN plukker opp løpesedlene, ser på dem, og spør 1987 SØNN om dem. 1987 SØNN setter seg ned og snakker med dem._

_1992 DATTER og FAR kommer inn, og de krangler fremdeles. 1976 SØNN og FAR hører dem og de blir med i diskusjonen._

_1997 DATTER kommer inn. Hun går forbi 1965 DATTER, som sier hun har fin kjole. De begynner å snakke._

_1999 DATTER kommer inn, hun lener seg mot veggen og gråter til hun legger øye på 1978 SØNN. Hun legger en hånd på skulderen hans og setter seg ved siden av ham. De begynner å snakke._

_2002 MOR kommer inn. 1966 MOR krasjer i henne og sier unnskyld, så viser hun henne en artikkel om Brady og Hindley. De begynner å snakke._

_2005 SØNN kommer inn. Han går opp til 1979 SØNN og spør om å se i magasinet hans. 1970 SØNN viser det til ham. De begynner å snakke._

_2011 DATTER kommer inn. There Is A Light That Never Goes Out slutter å spille og What Makes You Beautiful begynner å spille. Hun går mot 1986 DATTER og spør om hun kan høre på musikken hennes. 1986 DATTER gir hodetelefonene sine til 2011 DATTER og 2011 DATTER gir 1986 DATTER og 1966 DATTER en øretelefon hver. 1984 DATTER kommer fra telefon kiosken og spør dem om noen av dem har penger til telefonen. 2011 DATTER henger øretelefonene sine rundt nakken og tar frem telefonen sin og gir den til 1984 DATTER, som takker henne og ringer._

_2013 DATTER kommer inn. Hun går frem til 1965 DATTER og spør om en sigarett, og blir med i samtalen til 1997 DATTER og 1965 DATTER._

_2015 SØNN og FAR kommer inn og krangler fremdeles. FAR ser skiltet til 1975 FAR og peker mot det, og så går han bort til ham. Han, 1976 FAR og 1992 FAR krangler med 2015 SØNN, 1992 DATTER og 1976 SØNN._

 

_Sosial media begynner å bli prosjektert mot veggen. Det begynner med samtids media – twitter-meldinger om One Direction, UKIP osv. Sakte men sikkert kommer det media om kultur og hendelser fra andre tiår - #TheQueenIsDead og #SgtPeppersLonelyHeartsClubBand og #GirlPower, #CoalNotDole, #NationalFront76, #LovePeaceHarmony osv. Dette fortsetter mens karakterene forlater scenen i sine nye grupper, helt til sangen fader ut. Når scenen er tom fader de sosiale mediene, noe som etterlate veggen tom utenom:_

_**#dagensungdom** _

__


End file.
